<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bored, Bored, Bored by princessoftheworlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900964">Bored, Bored, Bored</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds'>princessoftheworlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Locked In, M/M, Season/Series 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh, Gwen, and Owen are trapped in the Hub, waiting for Jack and Ianto to rescue them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toshiko Sato &amp; Team Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bored, Bored, Bored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Self-explanatory! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s all have sex,” Owen says, and Gwen, who was not around for the first iteration of Owen’s comment, glances over, wide-eyed in shock.</p>
<p>Tosh rolls her eyes, wishing Ianto was around to launch a snide or snippy comment at Owen. (And isn’t that their problem? That Jack and Ianto have taken the weekend off, away for a romantic mountain getaway, and that the rest of the team are locked in the Hub, hoping that both men stop shagging for long enough to check their phones and come back and rescue the team?) “That wasn’t an acceptable option during the sleeper agents incident nor is it an acceptable option now,” she tells him, squashing down the tiny bit of hope that blooms up at the thought of Owen’s offer being genuine.</p>
<p>“Just trying to think of a way to pass the time,” Owen grumbles in response and settles back down against the ragged couch of the Hub, kicking an empty plastic bottle. It bounces once before landing on its side and rolling across the concrete floor.</p>
<p>Beyond anything, Tosh wishes she was at home, watching a trivia show on telly, not stuck here with Gwen and Owen and no food to sustain them for the next several hours.</p>
<p>“If you hadn’t spilled that alien biohazard everywhere,” Gwen rants to Owen, and this is the third time she’s done this, “then I would be at home right now in bed with Rhys.”</p>
<p>“Having eaten the lasangna he made and getting a foot rub from your lovely boyfriend,” drawls Owen, and he slips further down on the couch until he’s hanging over the side like a restless child. (Tosh supposes that’s what he truly is.) “<em>We know.</em> You told us that during the first hour.”</p>
<p>Gwen sighs. She wanders over to Tosh and sits in the rolly chair beside Tosh’s desk. Tosh pats the other woman’s knee sympathetically. “He gets restless and bored quite easily when there’s no alien threat,” she says with an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>“Is there anything you can do to get us out, Tosh?” Gwen asks pleadingly, giving Tosh a hopeful, toothy grin. Tosh’s smile widens as it always does when someone as infectious as Gwen smiles at her, but she still shakes her head.</p>
<p>“I’ve tried, Gwen, but these lockdown mechanisms are too archaic for even Mainframe to access. Only Jack can get us out now.”</p>
<p>“If that man doesn’t return today,” Gwen says finally, “I will strangle him myself.”</p>
<p>(Little do any of them know, Jack and Ianto never even left Ianto’s flat and are too busy sleeping like the dead.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr <a></a><a href="http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/">here</a> or on Twitter  <a></a><a href="https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik">here</a>. I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>